AT Rocket Gun
The , also known by its nickname of the Vickers-Crayford Rocket Gun due to its distinct flaming muzzle flash, was a 40mm light artillery piece developed by the British near the end of World War I. The Vickers Q.F. Gun was intended to be used by infantry in the trenches to attack bunkers and machine gun nests, but saw little use due to the being cheaper and easier to use. The weapon was instead adapted for air-to-air use on attack craft to destroy Zeppelins and Observation Balloons, but the weapon was withdrawn from service entirely shortly before the end of the war due to misfire issues in combat. The Vickers Q.F. Gun Mk.II appears in Battlefield 1 as the AT Rocket Gun, depicted as an anti-tank infantry weapon available to all factions. Battlefield 1 AT Rocket Gun |slot = Gadget |magazine = 1 round |reserve = 4 rounds |damage = 150→100 (100–150m) + 65 blast (2m) |radius = 5 m |drop = 7 m/s² |vel = 140 m/s |feature = *Infantry anti-vehicle weapon *Must be used with integrated tripod }} The AT Rocket Gun is a gadget issued to the Assault class in Battlefield 1. The weapon can only be fired from its tripod, automatically deployed when prone or when against a surface. It inflicts moderate damage against armor from considerable range, although it leaves the user somewhat vulnerable compared to other anti-tank weapons in the series. Due to its pedestal mount and slow muzzle velocity, it is ill-suited to attacking aircraft, but can nonetheless be aimed upward from certain surfaces. However, it can be useful for attacking enemy infantry from a medium distance, where a direct hit anywhere to the body at any range results in a kill. The user must aim carefully to strike armor at a solid angle. Glancing hits will ricochet with no harm done to the intended target, where other AT weapons might instead inflict minimum damage.SHELLSHOCK - Battlefield 1 – YouTube The shell fired from the AT Rocket Gun does create splash damage if it strikes a structure close to the operator by mistake. This is also true if the player is too close to a vehicle when destroyed. AA Rocket Gun |slot = Gadget |magazine = 1 round |reserve = 3 rounds |damage = Moderate |features = Higher elevation than regular AT Rocket Gun |dlc = Battlefield 1: Apocalypse |fire = Single-shot |rof = |speed = Medium |stability = |deployable = Requires tripod |ammotype = Anti-aircraft proximity round |effect = Shells explode in proximity to aircraft |maxrange = Limited (~400m) }} An anti-aircraft variant of the AT Rocket Gun was made available in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse. It fires shells similar to those of the QF 1 AA, dealing moderate damage to passing airplanes. This variant features a taller tripod allowing for full elevation of the weapon, though it still requires the user to plant the gadget on a suitable surface. The weapon is significantly less effective against ground targets when compared to the AT Rocket gun. In addition to dealing next to no damage to tanks and other vehicles, the projectile cannot kill outright an enemy infantry player with a single hit - it deals a maximum 40 damage when directly impacting the body, or 90 damage when impacting the head, with severe damage drop off within the small blast range. The shells also have reduced effectiveness when using them to destroy cover. Players must choose between the anti-tank and anti-aircraft versions of the Rocket Gun as they cannot be equipped together. Gallery AT Rocket Gun Pre-Alpha.png|AT Rocket Gun during the EA Play livestream ATRocketHip.PNG|AT Rocket Gun being carried in first person ATRocketPlaced.PNG|AT Rocket Gun on its tripod ATRocketSights.PNG|Iron sights ATRocketReload.PNG|Reloading the AT Rocket Gun BF1 AA Gun Promotional Art.jpg|AA Rocket Gun promotional art AT Rocket Gun Icon.png|AT Rocket Gun Old Icon AA Rocket Gun Icon.png|AA Rocket Gun Old Icon References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1